


Some folks who aren't into each other

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), WN (W_N)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от R до NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2019, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Пять стадий взаимоотношений Кристофера и Сильвии.





	Some folks who aren't into each other

**Author's Note:**

> В названии и самом тексте есть отсылки к реплике Пайка из серии 2х03: "So, what should we do? Marry some folks who aren't into each other?" / "Как насчёт поженить кого-нибудь, даже если они не так уж и западают друг на друга?"

Она никогда не скажет «Дорогой, я принесла тебе кофе» или же «Дорогой, я хочу завести ребёнка». Нет, Сильвия не такая. Из её уст скорее прозвучит «Крис, твоя задница охуенно прекрасна!», а ещё «Почему эта стерва опять к тебе клеилась?». Возможно, именно из-за этого Кристофер её любит.

***

Он хорошо помнит тот день, когда они познакомились. Очаровашка Сильвия, энсин Тилли, которая едва ли могла с первого раза запустить процедуру инициализации, которая тогда волновалась сильнее, чем школьница на выпускном экзамене, которая совсем не умела держать язык за зубами и болтала без передышки, развлекая Криса своей непосредственностью.

Впрочем, держать язык за зубами Сильвия так и не научилась. Конечно, это не касалось чего-то по-настоящему важного («секретных секретов», как называла их сама Тилли), но говорить тысячу слов в минуту она могла и сейчас.

***

Кристофер никогда не забудет тот день, когда Сильвия прибежала к нему вся в слезах, ведь на неё это было так непохоже. Малышка Сильвия, озорная девчонка, оплот позитива в этом тёмном-претёмном космическом царстве — и вдруг ревёт похлеще горбатого кита в период спаривания.

— Я потеряла её, понимаете, сэр? А мы ведь дружили. А у меня ведь не так много друзей. Аириам, она была очень хорошей, а теперь она умерла, и… — дальнейших слов Пайк не смог разобрать за новой чередой всхлипываний.

— Я всё понимаю, энсин. Каждый из нас когда-то терял друзей и родных. Мы служим в Звёздном флоте, летаем в глубоком космосе, а космос бывает очень опасен. Но время лечит, и боль однажды пройдёт, обещаю. Я об этом позабочусь.

Кристофер не соврал. Он действительно впоследствии позаботился: и о Сильвии, и — совсем чуть-чуть — о себе. А тогда напоил её горячим глинтвейном и уложил спать.

Это был первый раз, когда Сильвия уснула в его постели, а он, как истинный джентльмен, отправился тогда спать на диван.

***

Кристофер навсегда сохранит в памяти их роковой поцелуй — в чём-то вынужденный, но во многом почти неизбежный.

Межгалактическая конференция, планетарная звёздная база. Четырнадцать куполов, каждый со своим климатом, каждый со своей атмосферой. Они заблудились. Кто-то перепутал маршрут, неправильно задал координаты — и их забросило не туда. Среди льдов и заснеженной пустоши они были совсем одни. И, пока все офицеры «Дискавери» суетились, чтобы их разыскать, они могли рассчитывать лишь на себя.

В одну из тех долгих минут, когда от холода сводило конечности, а зубы начинали выстукивать свой собственный ритм, Сильвия вдруг сказала:

— Капитан, поцелуйте меня. Я знаю, что это странная просьба, и, возможно, мы не очень-то западаем друг на друга, но неизвестно, когда нас найдут, и найдут ли вообще, поэтому… Я просто хочу запомнить…

Он взял её ладони в свои, поднёс к лицу, согрел — насколько это было возможно — своим дыханием, а потом прижался к ней тесно-тесно, поцеловав, как в последний раз, со всем чувством, на которое только был способен, со всем теплом, которого им обоим так не хватало, а когда поцелуй закончился, негромко шепнул:

— Почему вы решили, что я на вас не западаю?

Это был, как Кристофер понимает теперь, момент истины. Точка невозврата в отдельно взятом инопланетном пространстве. И, несмотря на то что на корабль они возвратились, эта самая точка осталась.

***

Кристофер невероятно смущается, когда речь заходит о сексе. В его богатом воображении слово «секс» означает, что Сильвия где-то неподалёку. Их первый секс был случайным.

— Вечеринка! Все любят вечеринки! — Сильвия радовалась, словно ребёнок, получивший давно желанный подарок на Рождество.

— Вообще-то нет, не все, — осадил её кто-то — наверное, Стамец, сейчас Пайк уже и не вспомнит.

— Но как же можно их не любить? — Сильвия скрылась в толпе, не оставив оппоненту ни шанса. Спорить с ней было абсолютно бессмысленно: мало кому удавалось переспорить упрямую Тилли.

Она растворялась в огнях танцпола, плыла на волнах музыки, она двигалась в ритме диско и была удивительно гармонична в этой среде.

Пайк наблюдал за ней со стороны, предпочитая не вмешиваться. Он считал вечеринки обычным явлением, но не любил лезть в самую гущу событий.

А Сильвия отрывалась. Безлимитный доступ к разнообразным напиткам и всевозможным закускам явно был ей по душе. Андорианский эль и земной мохито, денобуланские сосиски и пежута с лимоном — Тилли хотела попробовать всё.

— Капитан! — громко позвала она через весь зал, искромётно подмигивая. — Капитан Пайк!

— Ну же, идите, сэр, она ведь теперь от вас не отстанет, — сочувствующе усмехнулась коммандер Рино.

И Пайк пошёл.

Сильвия желала танцевать, причём исключительно в обществе капитана. Кристофер дважды пытался уклониться от её навязчивого внимания, но ничего не вышло. Сильвия продолжала настаивать. Она обнимала Пайка за шею, вплотную прижималась к нему, пила с ним на брудершафт (не то чтобы Пайк был «за», но публика очень просила) и танцевала, отчаянно танцевала.

Когда стихли финальные звуки заключительной песни, а большая часть экипажа уже разбрелась по каютам, стало ясно, что Сильвия сама не дойдёт.

— Кому-то придётся её проводить, — опять подсказала Рино.

— Коммандер Рино права, сэр, — поддержал её откуда-то взявшийся Стамец. — Не думаю, что кто-нибудь, кроме вас, сумеет увести Тилли отсюда.

Варианты закончились, не начавшись.

— Где расположена её каюта?

— Идите за мной, капитан, я покажу.

Стамец дождался, пока Пайк выведет протестующую Тилли из зала, и пошёл вперёд.

— Вот здесь поверните направо, третья каюта с краю — её.

— Благодарю, лейтенант-коммандер. Удачного вечера.

— И вам, сэр.

Дверь каюты с тихим шипением отползла в сторону и так же тихо закрылась, когда двое оказались внутри.

Она поцеловала его первой. Отличница Тилли, рыжеволосая бестия, разве мог он сопротивляться? Разве мог он перед ней устоять? Метафорическая земля ушла из-под ног, андорианский эль удачно дополнил картину.

Почувствовав её ладонь у себя между ног, Кристофер сперва дёрнулся, но затем сам прижался сильнее, только успев процедить сквозь зубы:

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь?

— А на что это похоже?

Она смеялась, чертовка, наблюдая за ним и его падением. Доблестный капитан Звёздного флота, которого так легко соблазнить.

Пайк почти не дышал, когда она обхватила ладонью твердеющий член. Пайк зашипел, когда она коснулась губами головки. И едва удержал равновесие, с трудом оставшись стоять на ногах, когда она насадилась ртом глубоко, почти до самого горла, и ещё, и ещё…

Но тогда этого было мало. Пайк опрокинул Сильвию на кровать, желая получить ещё больше.

— У тебя охуенные пальцы, — выдохнула она, раздвигая пошире колени.

— Ты это уже говорила, — мгновенно отреагировал Кристофер, поочерёдно пуская их в ход.

— Мой капитан, — застонала она, когда пальцы сменились членом.

— Скажи это снова.

— И всё-таки ты на меня западаешь.

Тогда она разрешила ему кончить в неё, а после они долго лежали в обнимку, стараясь не думать, что когда-нибудь наступит утро.

***

Кристофер знает, что мир не вращается вокруг Тилли. Ему просто хочется к ней возвращаться — снова и снова. Она не задаёт ненужных вопросов, давно не старается произвести на него впечатление. Она — его яркая искорка, созвездие хаоса среди размеренных капитанских будней. И конечно же, он на неё западает — с того самого первого дня, с первой встречи. И, сам не зная, из-за чего, Кристофер её просто любит.


End file.
